The Shadow of a Leaf
by WildBlaze
Summary: In the hidden moon village, a boy loses those dear to him to a Shinobi of the Leaf. Out for vengence, He has vowed to kill any Leaf Shinobi he come across until he finds the man that killed his family


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and yes I wish I did

Flashback

It was a clear evening in the land of the moon. Here in a very small and peaceful ninja village, The Hidden Moon Village, on the outskirts of this village lived a nice little family. There father the man of the house was a Jounin in the village, His wife was not a ninja at all, but a loving caring housewife. The couple had two sons, Dommon Shinotomo(8), and Dashi Shinotomo(6). Never could you find a happier family.

But that all changed one fateful night. Dommon was wondering in the forest gathering firewood for the upcoming winter months , which in Moon was colder than most countries, with the exception of Snow,.

He was just coming back when suddenly he saw smoke rising from his house. He dropped the wood and started to run. As he arrived on the scene he saw purple smoke rising in the setting sun. He quickly used all his speed to run to his house. As he opened the door he noticed a large splatter of crimson liquid on the door. He rushed in side in time to find a shadowy figure standing over a huddled mass, He looked closer, he saw he mother face, in a pool of blood .

He started to shake and tremble, Then He rushed head on and charged at the figure, which grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Dommon got up and charged again. This time the figure let him get close and quickly Elbow to the base of his neck , a knee to the stomach and a kick in the kitchen's left wall. Just as he started to black out he looked at the figure with blood clouding his vision in one eye, but with fierce determination. The figure, just laughed and turned toward him and jumped out the window. But in that instant Dommon saw a image that would be etched into his mind forever a Leaf symbol. Then he blacked out.

Several hours later, he was awoken. He blinked in the bright morning sun. He looked around questionly, he got to his feet and wondered through the kitchen to descover the Cut up and bloody body of his mother. Raised as a ninja he didnt let his tears fall but he felt horrified as to the natrue of her wounds. Further into the house he saw his brothers body then he looked up and saw his father, cut up and bloody.

"Son, quickly get up. I feel very weak and don't know if the healing technique's I used will hold for a prolonged time."

"Father who was that man?" Dommon asked.

"No time for that son, Lets just say he was a man who was extremely dangerous but right now I need to get to the family healing chamber under the house and second I need you to take on the family heirloom."

"Father why don't i just get the village head medic" Dommon said

"Because my wounds are too severe to be healed by anyone except the secerts of our family's clan, now help get to the chamber." His fahter spat back

" I have no idea what your talking about, your not making any sense, you need to lie down."Dommon whispered

" No Dommon, listen take this necklace and open up the second door down the hall."

Dommon knew it was not wise to argue with his Father, so he did as he was told and grab his fathers necklace and ran to the door. He fumbled for a minute trying to unlock the door, Finally the Necklace fit into the slot , and the door opened. In it was a Flight of stairs that lead down into a short passage. Dommon ran Back and grab his father, and supported him. Together they decended the stairs, and went through the passage, here they ended up in a room with a huge seal that covered the floor , walls and ceiling.

"Dommon put me in the middle of the room and then set out side the middle ring of the seal and do the hand signs, Ram, Snake, Rat , Horse three times over and use ½ of your full charka alright Son." His father wheezed out in a very painful rasp.

"Hai." Dommon said in response and quickly preformed what his father had asked.

Suddenly the whole room glowed red, then green , the yellow, then white. His Fathers Body Started to convulse and shake but as the glow died so did his fathers shaking. Afther there was no glow from the seal, Dommon ran to His father. His father sat up rather slowly.

"Thank you son."

"Father are you going find the nin that did this to us."

"Son, that seal you preformed wasn't any ordinary seal it bound me to the room, it has made it so once I leave here I will die, I am tethered to your charka through the seal."

"Why …. Why did you make me do that, I don't understand." Dommon said

"So I could show you this room, and all it contains. You see the seal that fills the room, all human limitation are gone no thirst or hunger, even sleep. I have scrolls in here also our family heirloom"

His father walked to the left wall, and preformed three seals which opened a man sized hole in the wall, He drew several scrolls from the wall and put them on the floor, then he drew a black colored scroll and handed it to his son.

" Here you need to read this to completely understand our clan and our dark secert."

his father said. Dommon sat and read about his clan , he came to a part that was written in blood. It said

_"The battlefield was strewn with bodies , but it was the commander sword that interested me. I saw it glowing black, even though the blade was as white as snow. I tried to pick it up, but i was shot back by a powerful chakra burst. so i took my shirt off and wrapped it up. I have hide the sword in my clans shrine, This sword has a evil presence to it so im sealing it away."_

"Father, what does this have to do with me. I really see no point in tell me about a sword."

"Son that sword is a curse to our clan. I want you to take it and destroy it. Please son."

(here is what I would add. The father reach out to his son, but his hand never made it to boys face. Arm fell limp. Dommon knew at that moment that he was the last survivor of his family. He would carry out his fathers wish, but not before he destroyed the Leaf nin who did this or go through as many of them as possible to get to that man. The boy didn't want justice…he wanted revenge.)

End flashback

Suddenly Dommon awoke from his dream, when Icy rain started to pelt his. That dream had haunted him for ten years. The day his life changed and he developed one single goal, to crush anyone who wore a leaf headband. The day he took up the Black Shadow sword and disobeyed his father last wish and wielded the legendary blade.

He stood up, His hair which was black was short and spiked. He wore a headband which kept his hair out of his eyes; on it was a crescent moon, It was his fathers. The day he became a Jonin, three long years ago. He stood up, he was lean and slightly muscular, He was 6 foot 2 had piercing dark green eyes. He started walking down a forest path, he had finally found his way to the Leaf, the Sowrd hung loosely from his leather belt and it clattered beside him.

Meanwhile in the Leaf

Naruto had just finished his training with Kakashi. He was exhausted, he decided to head home and get some rest. The new move that would be his own, he had worked on it but he hadn't mastered it quit yet. Naruto kept walking through the village when he saw Hinata walking looking at the ground.

"_Naruto-kun has been back for nearly a week and I have yet to see him? Oh Hinata, all you're going to do is pass out like you did last time, I'm so hopeless." _ Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey, Hinata" Naurto called out to the girl. She tensed up when she heard his voice.

She slowly looked up to see him coming towards her. Her heart was beaten harder with every step closer. Naruto was now in front of her, "Hey Hinata, how is going?"

She gathered up all her courage to speak without stuttering in front of him, "Naruto-kun, I'm fine. How are you Naruto-kun?"

"I'm pretty good just a little tired from Kakashi-sensei's training but good nonetheless." Naruto informed the girl.

"Oh, then I should let you go get some rest." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it, by the way where were you heading?" He asked Hinata.

"I was going to Ichiraku,." Hinata said.

"Really! I tell you what Hinata, how about I treat both of us." Naruto said with excitement.

"But you're tired Naruto-kun and I couldn't possibly let you treat me it would just be…" Naurto cut her off "Don't worry about it. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you eat alone?"

"Since you put it that way…" Naruto quickly grabbed her by the hand and started to run.

"Hurry Hinata, ramen awaits us."

At the ramen stand, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, along with Kakashi and Sakura was sitting and eating ramen.

"I wonder what's taking Hinata so long." Kurenai was wondering what could keep the girl. She smirked when she saw her student walking with Kakashi's student.

Naruto and Hinata entered the little ramen shop. Everyone greeted them when they came in.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you were exhausted from today's training session." Kakashi eyes never left his book as he said this.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, Hinata here told me she was off to the ramen stand so I decided to treat her and myself." Naruto said.

"So you offer to take her on a date, you sly devil Naruto?" Ino comment caused Hinata to blush.

"It's not a date. I just offered to treat Hinata to lunch, that's all." Naruto said in defense.

"Sounds like a date to me." Ino teased.

Naruto just sat down and ignored her. He and Hinata ordered their meals. After downing six bowls, Naruto was now full. Rubbed his stomach, "Boy that was good, I can't eat another drop."

"You ate six bowls of course you couldn't eat another drop. I'm surprise you ate that much." Shikamaru said.

What can I say, I was hungry." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Naruto is just feeding his youthful spirit, isn't that right Gai-sensei?"

Gai put a hand on his mini-me shoulder, "Correct Lee. Food is fuel for the body and he's refuel his youthful spirit."

Shikamaru gave Lee and Gai a weird look, "Don't worry about it Shikamaru, you get use to it after a while." Sakura said the lazy Chuunin.

Tenten and Neji both looked at each other than Sakura and said in unison, "No, No you don't."

"How troublesome"

Asuma stood up, "Well team we have a mission, we should get going." Team Asuma all got up and followed their team leader, but not before saying goodbye to everyone.

Kiba got up next him and Akamaru needed to go train. Shino headed to train with his insects. Gai and Lee left talking about training their youthful spirits. Tenten bid everyone farewell, she decided to head to the weapon shop to get more kunai's. Neji had to meet up with his uncle for training. Sakura had to go to the hospital so she left soon after Neji. Kurenai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata were the last ones there.

Hinata got up, "Well I should be heading home."

Naruto decided to walk with her since her house was in the same direction, "I'll walk you home Hinata since I'm going in that direction."

Hinata was shock but she gave a slight nod, "Ok Naruto-kun."

The two got up and headed out; they bid their teachers farewell. Kurenai smiled at how cute they looked together. She got up and sat next to Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Those two look so cute together. Naruto is still clueless, but I think he'll get it. What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi took his eyes of his book and looked at Kurenai, "Oh I'm sorry Kurenai, did you just say something."

The vein in her head bulged. She just got up and walked away from Kakashi. He looked her walk away. He just shrugged and continued with his book.

Suddenly there was a gigantic explosion, a huge smoke plume rose from the west main entrance. Kurenai turned and jumped onto a near by roof to get a better view.

"Kakashi, we need to go."

By this time Naruto and Hinata had run back to the Ramen Stand

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on." Naruto yelled

"I have no idea Naruto, but lets head toward the western gate, we shall get our answers there." Kakashi said in a calm and collect voice

: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: Yes first fan fiction, So leave a review I would like fifty

thanks


End file.
